Worth
by Mimezilla
Summary: "Just stop being a wimp and at the very least admit it!" Was he... really worth her risking her heart for him? One-Shot. Please Read and Review! :3


**Author: For more information on the Characters in this FanFiction, please visit Kapuchino357 . devianart . com**

**Disclaimer: Coty-chan A.K.A. Lina A.K.A. Kapuchino357 does NOT claim copyright over anything from the Pokemon franchise or any related merchandise. Full copyright goes to Nintendo and GameFreak. The Author of this fic (and her friend: Weezing 22 Arbok . deviantart . com) only claims the characters and story.**

* * *

_"I love you."_

Those words froze her. Those words that she was so afraid of... Why did he have to say them? Where did that come from?

Love... she was in love once before. It led her to nothing good. It hurt her.

Love. That emotion every other woman worshiped, she feared. That wonderful emotion that she dreaded so...  
And now he said he loves her. This man that so easily awoke her lust. This man who she had played her games with for a while now... Maybe that was her mistake. She became... loyal to him. When was she loyal to a man? But who could blame her? He was handsome, skilled... gentle. The only man she knew who brought her out so many times at once. The only man she knew who made her scream in utter bliss. She could go on praising him for hours on end.

And it scared her. It terrified her. The thought that she was falling in love with him. That she was willing to become his slave if it meant so much as being near him. That's what happened the first time. She let him control her. She let him enslave her. He called her his sapphire. And then threw her in the mud for a bloodstone. She made a promise to herself that day, to never be love's slave again. And here she was now, watching that promise shatter like a broken mirror, in to millions of pieces.

_" If you leave him, you're going to hurt him too. You know, Shad's looking for love too."_ Shrugged the red-haired girl.

Heed her words? No, never! Not for him. She wouldn't trust him with her heart. She wouldn't make the same mistake again. She wouldn't let him hurt her.

...  
Would she?

_" You made her think."_

_" She should. Well... if you dump him before it even starts, I guess you're just going to be a pair of lonely attractive people. ... Fitting, eh?_"

No!

She wouldn't let them get to her. She shouldn't. She'd only wind up in regret. That much she was sure of.

_" You do already have a kid. I don't see why not."_ Shrugged Violet.

Like that Lopunny knew anything about that. A child wasn't a factor. So what if she bore his daughter? That didn't matter. He had a son from another woman who was with another man. Her daughter didn't matter any more than his son did.

_" Just stop being a wimp and at the very least admit it! Besides, you said it yourself. He told you he loves you. Not every man is a complete lying imbecile."_

Should she risk it? Letting herself fall in love? Letting herself get caught in a relationship with the risk of being hurt again?

A couple of weeks ago he was nothing more than sex to her. Her handsome toy. With piercing eyes behind black glassess, fangs that bit her without hurting, a hood that hid her from the sun when it was blinding. His tail worked miracles across her body, his simple touch able to intoxicate her. He held her tight, aroused her with ease... made her feel pure ecstasy. Addicted her to his poison. But she wouldn't be caught dead saying those three words to him. She wouldn't admit how much she loved his touch. How she longed for it when they were apart.

She fell in love long ago. Not just with his body. Not just with those piercing eyes of his, that loving voice. She could picture herself cuddling to him with a soft smile while he whispered sweet nothings to her ear. She fell in love with him. He knew how to make her feel amazing. To make it like he didn't only care for his own pleasure. She felt wanted, needed. He made her feel alive, like nobody before him.

For him. She had to do it for him. And for herself. Love didn't come easily yet with him it felt like the blink of an eye and she couldn't let it slide. However she tried to convince herself in the opposite, this was her only way out. He was the only way the itch in her heart would stop. It was do or die.

Determined Lilith slithered out and scanned the yard for his purple scales. If not today, then tomorrow. If not tomorrow then the day after. She wouldn't leave till she poured her heart out to him. He was worth every tear. Weather it be from sadness, or the pleasure he brought to her. Even if she wound up a crying heap of regret on the floor, he was worth it.

* * *

**I absolutely love these characters! Sure hope the, not so mild, mentioning of erotic moments doesn't change the rating to T**

**So... liked it? Hated it? Please R&R! Thank you. :3**


End file.
